Twilight Awakening
by SkyTheShadowWolf
Summary: Four Swords Links reborn into the TP universe, everything was fine until they came... Secrets will be revealed, Memories reawakened, and bonds formed


**ShadowWolf:** This a fanfiction my friend and I are working on together, don't worry I hhaven't forgotten about Demon Boy

I draw my sword, grinning, and showing off my fangs to my challenger. My blood red eyes sparkle in the light of the setting sun, and like mirror they show a reflection. My black hat flutters in the wind, and my purple bangs blow over one eye.

My challenger's soft blue eyes glitter with determination, his sword at the ready, purple hat blowing in the wind, and his blond bangs blow over his forehead, though they still cover one eye.

The sun dips just out of sight, and we launch at each other, sword's out, both wanting to win. Our sword's clash, each blocking or countering the other's blows. Our sword's are pushing against each other, neither giving up.

Then I grin, and melt into the shadows, making my challenger lose his balance, and I reappear behind him, about to strike. But dodges it just in time then he puts his hand on his bangs, something is off. He moves his bangs, and that's the last thing I see before blacking out.

When I wake up I see my blond-haired challenger sitting next to me, holding a red potion. "You're awake?" he asks when he sees me. I say nothing, and try to sit up, but I get a sharp pain in my chest and feel dizzy. "You better drink this" the boy hands me the potion. I take cautiously, and start to drink it, the pain goes away, and I don't feel dizzy.

"Thanks" I say quietly. I'm trying piece together what happened. "What's your name?" I ask the boy. "Vio" he answers simply. I stand up, grin and say "Good to know" then disappear into the shadows.

~Two Years Later~

It's been two years since Vio and I battled. I haven't seen him since, and didn't intend to. But that was until my brother Dark, and I moved into an abandoned house near Castle Town.

Castle Town market wasn't usually that crowded on Mondays, so that was when Dark and I went out and explored the market. On the days where the market was busy, which was almost every day, we'd sneak around the back of our little house and into the rest of Hyrule, exploring what we could and leaving the rest.

Our house, though small, was actually a good place, well for us that is. We usually steal our food, but sometimes we are given some. Dark seems to be good at making deals, I have no idea how though, I'm better with animals than people. I have a strange fondness for Wolves.

I find myself out in the middle of the fields on nights of the full moon, staring up at the sky. Those nights are also when the wolves come out, and I sit with them on the hill tops, at peace. At least until Dark yells at me to come inside.

We don't particularly hate or steal from a certain group of people, we more or less steal from anyone, and we usually have no trouble, but the one time we did wasn't the best time. I was in an alley, I had corned a small boy, wearing red.

The little boy was crying like mad, but he had something in his hands that Dark and I needed most.

A fresh loaf of bread.

"Hey kid, just hand over the bread" I tell the kid. The kid just keeps crying. I was just about to take the bread when I heard a voice. "Red!" I turn around and see a boy in blue. "Green, Vio, I found him!" The Boy called. The boy 'Red' looked up at the new boy. I quickly try to find a way to escape.

The boy in blue swore at me. "Oy! What the Farore do ya think you're doing mister?!"

I looked around frantically, and saw, much to my delight, a gap between the back of a building and the fence. ' _If I could just run through there I can make it to the house before-_ '

I feel a stare pierce my very being. I look back and see a boy in purple looking at me with cold ice-like blue eyes, by that look in his eyes you could tell he was angry, but his face showed no signs of said emotions. He looked familiar, then it hit me.

 _'_ _That was the boy from two years ago...'_

Oh goddesses. I looked back at him, putting on a face that I hoped was fierce, not the fear I really felt. Slowly I inched backwards, nearer towards the gap between the house and fence.

Vio says nothing, he just continues staring, my fierce mask shattering a bit. I give Vio one last glance and slip away.

Once out of sight, I made a full sprint and zoomed towards my house at the end of the gravel road lining the outside of the town. Banging open the door and never stopping my run I sprinted straight into my bed and collapsed.

That was the day I saw Vio again, let's just say I made sure to completely avoid him for the next few months, well after knowing of his presence. It's been 6 months since then.

One odd thing I noticed as the time passed was that Dark was going out of the house more often, and bringing back more things, like bottle caps, hair clips and ribbons, and a pair of broken, useless scissors. It wasn't until one day he brought home an empty pop can that I bothered to ask him what all the random junk was for.

"Nothing really" was all he would say. That just grew my curiosity. I started getting suspicious. I followed him around town, I found him talking to a Red-Haired farmer girl, a bit older than Dark. They were discussing something I could only catch the words "Give", "Farm", and "Sir Fluffy Bottom".

 _'Sir Fluffy Bottom? The Farore?'_

Seriously what were those two talking about? I thought of inching forward a little to see if I could hear more when my foot caught on a rather firm clump of grass and I fell forward, making a rather loud shriek from my throat and falling face first in the muddy grass.

Dark looks over at where the sound came from, and saw me with my face in the mud. " "Shadow?" Dark asks. "Who's this?" The girl asks. "Oh just my little brother" Dark answers casually like I didn't just fall into the mud.

"A little brother?" The girls face lightened a little.

"Yeah," Dark slowly made his way over to where I lay in the mud. "A little brother with a girly scream."

"Oh shut up you," I glared at him.

Dark put out his hand to help me up, I took it and stood up. "Shadow this is Malon, Malon this Shadow" Dark introduces us. "Hi, nice to meet you" Malon says with a smile. "Okay so what's with 'Sir Fluffy Bottom'?" I ask.

Dark snorts. "He's a horse Shadz," he replied, ruffling my hair.

 _'Din I hated when he did that. I wasn't six.'_

Malon giggles at this. I glared daggers at her.

Malon didn't seem to notice this. "So why are you guys talking about a horse?" I ask the pair. "Malon said that she would give us Fluffy, something about finding us interesting..." Dark explains. I nod, understanding. (

"A horse _would_ be rather useful for wandering around Hyrule, seeing if we can find some more resources and such," I pointed out. "Of course, we're saying all this assuming we know how to _ride_ a horse."

A week later we officially owned Sir Fluffy Bottom, though Malon still took care of him. The day afterwards was when everything started to go wrong. First the sky turned a weird color, then strange monsters showed up. Next thing I knew, I felt an unbearable pain, my vision blurred, I fell to my hands and knees, and blacked out.


End file.
